Rumors? They say
by Elicia1
Summary: Rumors run wild at County. But what is actually happening? Luby story. Companion piece to Rumor has it
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I own nothing, guys at WB and NBC do. I just borrow to have fun…

* * *

This is the companion piece to "Rumor has it". This is the Luby point of view. Both stories can be read independently but are better read together.

This chapter one takes place after chapter 13 of "Rumor has it".

* * *

"Wow, you're so good for my ego." Luka chuckled as he took another sip of his beer.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yawn." She fought hard to stifle another one. "Today was just exhausting. I spent the whole day running from one patient to the other and get adequate treatment for them. Then I had to rush home to get ready for the wedding and back here for the ceremony. And now just thinking that I'm on duty tomorrow morning at 7 am, makes me want to put my head on the counter and sleep."

"It's a real pity your Attendings are such pains… I feel for you."

"I didn't say that either." She added with a shocked smile. He questioningly raised his eyebrows. "You were perfect today and very supportive."

"That's not what you said this morning and in the ambulance bay." He reminded her.

"Hey! Are you going to use everything I say against me? I'll let you know, that I'm allowed to change my mind."

"Sure, you are. But I'm just wondering, does that have something to do with the fact that I will soon be your boss?" He scratched his head as though he was pondering. She playfully hit him and Luka burst out laughing.

"Oh, that's a very bad thought." She answered giggling. "I'm hurt now. And it's not my fault if you misunderstood what I told you."

"I didn't misunderstand…" He teasingly noted.

"Yeah well…" She blushed and simply smiled at him. A change of topic was required. "Do you think Neela would be angry at me, if I'd go now?"

"Isn't the Maid of Honor supposed to stay at least until the bride and the groom leave?" He wondered serious again. "You should wait for them to go home."

"Yeah, guess I should." She looked longingly at her friends. They were dancing and didn't seem likely to leave any time soon. "Is it me or was this cake way too sweet? I'm feeling kind of queasy."

"Lockhart, are you looking for excuses? You don't look queasy at all."

"I may not look, but I definitely don't feel too well." She couldn't hide her smile. "Okay so I don't feel queasy, but it is a better excuse to leave. Neela has also to be in at 7 am tomorrow. So…"

"So you want to play sick?" He shook his head grinning widely. "That's interesting. I'll try to remember that when you'll serve me this excuse one day."

"Hey, what I'm saying to my best friend is not for my Chief's ears. That's unfair." She chuckled.

"That's called tough luck."

"Really?" She giggled. As she turned, she saw that Neela heading back to her seat. "I'm probably the worst friend ever, but I want to go home. I'll talk to Neela, I'm sure she'll understand."

"Do you want me to give you a lift? I mean if you pretend to be sick, she probably wouldn't want you to go home all by yourself."

"You are actually going to use my excuse to leave too? I'm disappointed. That means you're not a better person than I am."

"I never said, I was. But my car is definitely more comfortable than the El. I'm not even speaking about my dashing personality and interesting conversation." Abby looked at him disbelievingly.

"I start to wonder if this promotion is a good thing. You're getting delusional." His grin grew wider. She couldn't help but smile back. "Okay, let's go."

"Neela!" The young Sikh turned around smiling. "Would you mind if I'd go home now? I know it isn't that late. But I'm not feeling too well and I'm really tired." Abby pleadingly raised her eyebrows. Neela chuckled at the whiny tone her friend had used.

"But of course, you can go. Thanks for having been so supportive. You were the perfect friend today." She hugged Abby. "Don't worry. I don't think I'll stay too long myself. We have to start early tomorrow and I still have plans." She whispered the last words looking at her husband who was talking to Luka.

"I'm sure you have plans. This is your wedding night afterall." Both women chuckled, but became serious when Michael and Luka joined them.

"Are you leaving too, Dr. Kovac?" Neela wondered.

"Yeah, I didn't want to let Abby go home by herself. And I need to go too. The party was really great. I only regret that I couldn't make it on time for the ceremony. Sometimes it's tough being an attending."

"We were very happy that you could make it at all." Michael assured him.

"I wouldn't have missed it. It doesn't happen very often that we assemble to celebrate a joyous event. You were a beautiful bride Neela." The young woman blushed. "You're very lucky, Gallant. I hope you'll take good care of her."

"I will." Michael kissed his bride on the cheek. "Oh, I think Greg is looking for me. So get home safe and see you both soon." He hugged Abby and shook Luka's hand before leaving.

"Are you ready to go?" Luka wondered.

"No, I need to retrieve my shawl." She pointed to the table where everyone had left their coats.

"The blue-gray one?" He asked.

"Yeah, that one." She nodded as Neela stared at her. Abby quizzically looked at her friend.

"I'll get it for you." He left in a second, both women looked at his retreating form.

"He knows the color of your shawl?" The young doctor disbelievingly questioned.

"I have been having this one for ages... and it's my favorite." Abby frowned not sure why her clothing was relevant at this point.

"Michael doesn't remember the clothes I wore two days ago." She told her. "And Luka remembers a shawl I have never seen you were before today." Abby rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure Michael does know..."

"Yeah whatever... Well I only see that you also have plans."

"Neela! I have absolute no plans whatsoever." She told her friend. Neela didn't seem convinced. "Didn't I discuss with you what happened last time? Luka and I are just friends."

"Yes, sure. I so totally believe you." Neela answered. Abby sighed and looked at her friend. "But don't be surprised if he had plans."

"You're just imagining things." She squinted and shook her head.

"I saw you chat the whole evening. And from where I stood that looked a lot like flirting."

"We didn't flirt. We just… we just talked…" Abby hesitated.

"I'm speaking about body language. That was pretty obvious. I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one who saw it." Neela laughed. She had seen Haleh's prying eyes on her friends the whole evening. That sure was bound to get the rumor mill go wild. "You were quite the sensation. I should be angry at you."

"Now you're speaking crazy." She looked at her friend and half-smiled.

"Don't be surprised if people start to talk. I mean the two of you leaving together..."

"So I don't want to take the El and that's bad?" Abby wondered.

"It's not my place to judge."

"Are we set to go?" Luka asked as he wrapped the shawl on her shoulders.. Abby didn't break eye contact with Neela.

"Yeah, we can leave. See you tomorrow at 7 am, Neela. And behave, you wouldn't want to fall asleep at work." She winked at her friend.

"I will and don't worry, I probably won't be up to more than you will." She added laughing and she went to her husband.

"What did she mean?" Luka wondered.

"Oh, just some crazy talk. Let say quick good nights to the others and go."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I own nothing, guys at WB and NBC do. I just borrow to have fun…

"We… should… stop…" Abby half-hearted request remained unheard. Luka's only reaction was to kiss her jaw then slowly move to her right ear. As his hand made her way under her black top, she realized that she needed a more forceful approach if she wanted to avoid a potentially compromising situation. Her resolve was slipping fast as he rearranged her on his lap and went for another searing kiss. She threaded her fingers through his hair again lost in the moment, when she heard a young couple walking by the car. She pressed her hands against Luka's chest and broke their kiss.

"We have to stop!" She looked him straight in the eyes as she pushed herself further away.

"We have to stop?" Luka frowned at her, still breathing hard from their making out session.

"Yeah!" She nodded and couldn't help but chuckle at his lost expression. He was completely oblivious to their whereabouts.

"Why?" He slightly shook his head. She put his hand to his cheek.

"Because we might be past the age to make out in a car…" She gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "And are definitely too old to use the backseat of your car." She giggled as she went for another peck. "Besides I live here and I don't want to have to go in hiding every time I meet my neighbors."

"Right!" Luka smiled back at her. Moving her closer to him, he raised his eyebrows and expectantly wondered. "So?"

"So, let's move it inside. I have a nice and cozy apartment, it would be a shame to stay in this cold car."

"You are cold?" He squinted his eyes and disbelievingly frowned. "I must be doing something very wrong then."

"Not for the moment." She chuckled. "I'm actually feeling quite hot." His kiss made her catch her breath. "And I guess it's a good thing the windows fogged up. But I'm not sure I want to reenact the Titanic scene."

"Titanic? I thought that was your theme with Clemente." His teasing tone made her giggle once more. "Speaking of which, what did you do in his car when he drove you home?"

"Certainly nothing like what I'm doing now." She playfully slapped his chest. "I thanked him, said goodnight and we shook hands. He was a real gentleman."

"Hmm, really?" He made a face and tried hard not to laugh. "Well you thanked me, made fun of my singing and asked me to come in…"

"I never asked you to come in!" She countered faking shock.

"You were going to…" He answered in a sexy growl.

"You seem pretty sure of yourself, Kovac. I might have just asked if you wanted to have lunch with me tomorrow…"

"I'm so sorry I misunderstood you."

"And you should be."

"So I guess now we move to the part when you wish me goodnight and we shake hands." He expectantly smiled at her.

"Exactly." She brought her face closer to his and kissed him. "I like it when we shake hands." Luka chuckled.

"But that doesn't solve our problem." He reminded her and playfully licked her lips. He pulled back as she tried to kiss him.

"Our problem?" Abby frowned.

"We're still in my car." He reminded her.

"Right!" She laughed. After their little conversation she had completely forgotten where they were. "We should go in."

"So, I'm allowed in?"

"Yeah. I think so." She added and grinned at him.

"We still have a problem and only two possible solutions." She looked questioningly at him. "We change position and you leave the car by yourself or I carry you to your door." She gave out a throaty laugh.

"Let's change position." She tried to move back to her seat, but Luka didn't loosen his grip on her. She laughed as she settled back on his lap. He kissed her temple.

"I could carry you, you're not that heavy." He offered as he was reluctant to lose contact.

"Yeah I know. But I wouldn't want you to hurt your back. I have other plans in mind." She winked at him.

"You are very naughty, Abby." He chuckled and let her free.

"Yes, I know." She took her purse and her shawl and opened the door. "But enough talking, let's move."

"Where is that damn key?" Luka raised one eyebrow and smiled at Abby. "Don't start with women and their purses or I might change my mind..."

"I didn't say a thing..." He answered still smiling.

"Ah, here it is!" She triumphally showed it and he approvingly nodded. She smiled at him, opened the main entrance door and entered, Luka close behind her. "Now I wonder, do you really deserve to come in...?" She leaned against her door and looked at him thoughtfully. "I might need some convincing."

"Well I can try." He moved closer and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Is this the right way?"

"Hmm..." She licked her lips and pretended to give it some thoughts. "I don't know. The sample was quite small. I might need more to make up my mind." He smiled and brought his right hand to her face. They stood there staring at each other. "What are you waiting for? You weren't that shy in your car."

"You look beautiful tonight." He stroke her face with his thumb and bent down to tease her with another featherlight kiss. She chuckled as he slightly pulled back.

"You're such a tease, Kovac." She beamed up at him. "Are you chickening on me?"

"Definitely not." With that last assurance, he nibbled at her lips, never seeking entrance. She threw her arms around his neck to move closer.

"I'm still not really convinced..." She reminded him. "I don't know, you don't seem very eager to come in." He chuckled.

"Bad me!" He shook his head and brought his hands to her waist to pull her even closer. "I wonder if I'll succeed." He back her against the door and moving his hands lower lifted her against him. Her face was almost level with his.

"Oh good move!" She noted as she wriggled herself closer to him.

"Yeah, that's what I thought too. You're so damn small, Lockhart."

"I'm not, you're just too tall." She giggled. "You're lucky I don't take that bad. Some women hate to be pinned against a door."

"You needed some convincing..." He reminded her.

"You're on the right way, but still not there." He smiled and pressed a little harder against her. She gave out a little moan at the friction.

"Well then..." He licked her lips before kissing her passionately. She threaded her hands in his hair and slightly parted her legs. She moaned as he nibbled her neck completely lost in the sensation.

"Abby, is that you?" The young doctor froze as she recognized the voice of her elderly neighbor. "I heard some noises."

"Yeah Mrs. Dunbar. It's me." Abby prayed her voice didn't sound too breathless. Luka looked at her and chuckled. She slapped him and stared at the old woman's door, hoping she wouldn't open it. But quickly the sound of locks being opened were heard.

"Crap! Let me down!" Luka raised his eyebrows. "She can't see us like that. She is eighty and I don't want to give her a heart attack!" As her feet touched the ground, she quickly removed her smeared lipstick and put her clothes back in order.

"I thought I heard you." The older woman opened her door and smiled at Abby. "But I wasn't sure. Oh, you're not alone."

"Yeah it's a colleague of mine, Dr. Kovac." Mrs Dunbar acknowledged his presence with a quick nod. Luka smiled back. "He drove me home from a party. You remember Neela? She used to live here with me. Well she got married today."

"Oh really? Say hi for me when you see her next." She looked at both doctors. "Well then, you should go in. I wouldn't want to interrupt. Have a goodnight." She quickly retreated and closed her door.

"Goodnight Mrs. Dunbar." Abby looked at the closed door. "Do you think she guessed what we were doing?"

"Depends..." He guiltily looked at her.

"Depends? On what?" She wondered squinting.

"On how good her eyesight is."

"What?" She looked at him completely puzzled.

"I think I gave you an hickey." He answered and pointed at her neck.

"You have to be kidding me? You realize that I have to go to work tomorrow." He shrugged a little embarrassed. She rolled her eyes at the thought of what the next day would bring. She shook her head and smiled at him. "You better make up for that."

"So I can still come in?" He asked smiling again.

"Yeah and be ready for some payback." He laughed as she pulled him in behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I own nothing, guys at WB and NBC do. I just borrow to have fun…

* * *

"Payback? I kinda like the sound of that!" His eyes twinkled and Abby laughed at his expression.

"Yeah, I'm sure you do." She shook her head another thought entering her mind. "Do you realize that I probably will never be able to talk to that sweet old lady again?"

"Oh, come on. I'm sure she has seen worse."

"Worse? She was shocked when one of our neighbors kissed her boyfriend goodbye in front of the house…" Abby shrugged as she remembered the long talk that had taken place two weeks ago.

"And that was perfectly understandable, you have to behave properly in public." He teasingly added.

"Do you remember what we just did in your car?" She laughed as his smirk grew wider. "I guess I need to teach you what proper behavior in public means." She winked at him and made her way to the bathroom to check her neck. The hickey was clearly there to be seen. She tentatively touched the sensitive skin. "I can't believe you did that… No foundation will ever cover it for long."

"What can I say? I was caught in the moment." He apologetically explained. "You can't blame me. You shouldn't wear stuff like that."

"Stuff like that?" Her right eyebrow rose in question. She looked down at her sweat shirt and black suit. "What are you? Thirteen? There is nothing remotely sexy in what I'm wearing."

"I don't agree." He vigorously shook his head as he moved closer. "Well, I might agree about the vest, but the pants…"

"The pants?" she looked down again trying to figure out what he meant.

"Very… very form hugging…" He took her arm and made her turn around so that she could check in the mirror. Her eyes grew wider.

"Is this a nice way of telling me that I have put on weight?" She teased him.

"It's a way of telling you, that you are very nicely filling out your extremely sexy pants." He very seriously answered.

"So you're checking out my ass… Nice, very nice, Kovac…" She looked at him thoughtfully. "You do realize that I could report you for sexual harassment…"

"You saved me from that last time…" He reminded her.

"Maybe I was wrong…"

"Well I can assure you that I'm not checking your ass out that often…"

"Really?" She leaned against her sink and watched him through half-closed eyes.

"Really! I mean when you have your lab coat on, I can't see it most of the time anyway." He added with a shrug, barely keeping his laugh in check. Feigning offense, Abby hit his arm. "And it's far easier to check your boobs, which leads me to exhibit 2." He pointed to her cleavage. "Your top is way too revealing. I wasn't the only guy checking it out."

"You're impossible. I hardly have a B-cup. Who would stare at them?"

"Any guy?" He started. She disbelievingly looked at him. "You were lucky that Clemente wasn't at the party. I would have had to fight for your honor." She smiled at the jest. "But I can tell you that Frank definitely had his eyes there."

"Okay, that was way too much information." She raised her hand and shook her head as if to clear her mind from that thought. "You're getting me out of my current mood." She glanced up and with a sexy voice wondered. "You wouldn't want that, would you?"

"No, I certainly wouldn't want that." He moved closer and put his hands on each side of her, making it impossible for Abby to retreat. "There are things I absolutely need to check out."

"Really? Like what for example?" She huskily asked.

"Like… do you have matching underwear tonight, Ms Lockhart?" He bent down and licked her lips.

"Matching underwear?" She bit her lower lip and raised her eyebrows. He slowly nodded with a mischievous smile on his lips. "Hmm, interesting... And why would I have gone to the trouble to pick matching underwear?"

"I don't know..." He answered his smile widening.

"Well, you're very full of yourself today, Dr. Kovac... Matching underwear would imply that I was expecting something like this."

"Something like this?" He frowned and raised his head.

"You seducing me." She answered with a smile.

"So I am the seducer?"

"Of course you are. You proposed to drive me home." Abby matter-of-factedly explained.

"I was being a gentleman." He simply stated.

"A gentleman? You pounded on me in your car, when I was simply offering coffee to thank you for your trouble." She reminded him.

"Well I liked the thank you gave me just fine." He answered in a low and sexy voice. She bit her lower lip to refrain a giggle.

"Then you pinned me against my door and embarrassed me in front of a neighbor." She tried to remain serious as she listed the list of his sins for the evening.

"I can't remember you complaining." He countered. "In fact I remember you very clearly encouraging me. I'm still tingling all over." She blushed as she replayed the events in her head. There was no way she could deny the tingling she felt very clearly enhanced by his nearness. She caught her breath and hoped that her voice still sounded level.

"And now you have me trapped against my very own sink... Unable to move away even if I wanted." She raised falsely accusing eyes.

"Ahh! We finally get to the point." He pointed a finger at her. She slapped it away.

"What?" She frowned.

"Even if you wanted? That's very telling." He wiggled his eyebrows and gave out a throaty laugh. "But I think that you seduced me."

"What? I didn't..." She feigned outrage.

"Figure hugging pants, low-cut top, teasing smiles you flashed at me the whole evening, being asked in more than once... I'd say you would have been very disappointed if I had said no when you asked me in when we were in my car." She squinted and her smile grew wider.

"I'd say, you would have been very disappointed if I hadn't asked." Abby noted.

"Hmm..." He rose his eyes and pretended to think about her last words. She giggled. "Let's call it a tie then."

"Okay... Let's say we seduced each other..." She finally conceded. "But you're the one taking the lead currently. There isn't much I can do."

"Yeah I'm sorry."

"Really?" Abby wondered. He nodded and moved a little back, giving her the opportunity to put some distance between herself and the sink. "Well thanks, it was getting a little cold and narrow here."

"No problem." He smiled and looked down at his hands still on each side of her. He stared into her eyes.

"What?" She tried to read his expression.

"I'm a terrible liar." Abby frowned at Luka not understanding what he meant. He let his hands fall from the sink, leaving her even more perplexed. She questioningly looked at him. In a second he grabbed her hips and lifted her on the edge of the counter. He moved between her legs and flashed a naughty smile. "I'm not even a little bit sorry." Her hands had instinctively moved to his shoulders for support.

"That's very typical. You should be ashamed of yourself..." He moved her closer, letting her feel the effect she was having on him. "Really ashamed..." She wiggled against him as his hands tightened on her hips. "Leaving me all hot and bothered and you not doing anything about it..."

"Now you're being unfair." He countered in a husky and slightly out-of-breath kind of voice. "I think I'm doing all the work here."

"You certainly aren't." She looked down and smiled. "We're still way overdressed. How do you want to find out about my underwear?"

"That's a valid point. I certainly should do something about that." He pressed his lips against the sensitive skin behind her ear. Abby closed her eyes, reveling in the sensation.

"And I'm sure... you'll like what you'll see..." She struggled to utter the words as his lips slowly wandered to her neck, leaving a trail of wet kisses. He lifted his head and looked into her eyes.

"I love to unpack presents." She giggled before his lips finally claimed hers again.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : I own nothing, guys at WB and NBC do. I just borrow to have fun…

I also changed the rating as it was not really the appropriate one.

* * *

"We still haven't discussed that payback you owe me…" Abby reminded him a little out of breath. His lips on her neck had reminded her of the love bite he had previously left there. She felt him chuckle and the seemingly cooler air on her wet skin sent shivers down her spine.

"Payback?" Luka looked her straight in the eyes. "Yeah, I remember you mentioning that."

"Do you feel up to it?" As she talked, she ran a finger down his throat. When she reached his tie, she yanked at the knot and pulled it over his head.

"Depends…" He smiled as he watched his tie hit the ground.

"So you're not so sure anymore." She shook her head at him. "I knew you would chicken out." She teased him while helping him out of his vest.

"Well, we can negotiate. I'm open to discussion." He answered. He looked at her as she worked on the tiny buttons of his shirt.

"So you're game…" She wondered. He slowly nodded and licked his lips.

"I only have two conditions…" He warned her.

"Ah, here it comes…" She raised one eyebrow. "Spit it out, I'll see if we can reach an agreement…"

"First it has to take place tonight…"

"Well that's not an issue. There is nothing like the present, I collect my debts quickly." She dismissed the objection with a little smile and went on unbuttoning his shirt. She pulled hard to free it from his pants. He chuckled at her intense concentration.

"And second, no visible marks…" His remark made her stop at the last button. She frowned at him.

"So it's okay for you to brand me, but I'm not allowed to do the same. That's what I call unfair, Kovac. I'm very disappointed." She slowly shook her head in disapproval. "Actually I'm thinking that this deserves an additional punition."

"Like what?" He huskily wondered, his imagination already in overdrive.

"Like you get to be naked first, Mister." With a mischievous smile, she divested him from his shirt.

"That's not a problem, I'm not shy." He looked down at his bare chest and at her hand on the buckle of his belt. "And I guess that's a good thing."

"Oh yeah! A very good thing." She gave a good yank and theatrically removed the belt, letting it fall on the floor.

"You have it far easier than me." He noted.

"Oh, poor baby! Really?" Undeterred she opened the button of his pants. He grabbed her hands before she could go any further.

"Yeah, really! I'm standing here while you're comfortably seated on this counter."

"Who put me on the counter?" She reminded him. He shrugged.

"And this kind of top is a bad idea." He pointed at her black sweater. "I can't kiss you and get rid of it at the same time." She sighed.

"At your age, one would expect that you had developed a good technique for that…" She leaned back and looked at him through half-closed eyes. "I guess I have to teach you… But first, get rid of your shoes."

"You like to boss me around…" He said as he followed her orders.

"Yeah, call that payback for all the times, I can't do it at work. And you don't really seem to complain." She watched him intently as he removed his pants. "You can even read my mind. That's a good thing for the rest of the night."

"But now you're terribly overdressed…"

"Well I get the lead tonight. So I decide what happens next. Agreed?" She moved closer to the counter's edge.

"Agreed." He nodded.

"Good." She smiled at him. "Now I'd say, it's time for your lesson."

"My lesson? That sounds very promising." He flashed her his sexiest smile. She looked at him and licked her lips. "Lady, I can see the naughty thoughts going through your mind." He pointed his finger at her.

"And do you like what you see?" She teasingly wondered.

"I certainly do. So what am I supposed to do now?"

"Hmm..." She dreamingly observed him.

"So?" He waited for her answer, but she seemed lost in her contemplation. "What?"

"I could get used to that." He raised an eyebrow. "You being my slave…" She explained. "It's very thrilling."

"Yeah, I bet it is." He laughed. "But as much as I like you watching me, I'm getting a little cold, so if we could move to the next step… I promise I'll behave." He put his hand on his heart and moved closer.

"Well, there is this perplexing matter about me being overdressed. It sure isn't fair to you."

"That's true."

"But then, will you manage to free me from my evil top?" She thoughtfully tapped a finger against her lips and her gaze once more ran over him.

"With proper tutoring, I'm sure I'll succeed." He teasingly answered. "I think you enjoy me being half naked in your bathroom a little too much."

"Well who wouldn't?" She chuckled. "I know at least two or three nurses at County who would kill their whole family to be in my shoes." He raised his eyebrows and in no time removed her black pumps. "Oh, good move!" Grasping her hips, he brought her in contact with his lower body.

"Hmm, I can see your point now. I'm definitely overdressed. I think we should start with my pants." He slowly shook his head.

"No?" She wondered. He silently shook his head again, as his lips once more found their way to her neck.

"Don't bite this time…" She warned him. He teasingly grazed her jaw with his teeth. Her hands moved to his shoulders, holding him closer. Kissing her chin, he pulled a little back. She was breathing a little harder than before. He leaned closer and licked her lower lip. As she opened her mouth, he pulled back again. She chuckled at his little game.

"You're such a tease, Luka." With his forefinger he lifted her chin and after lazily biting her lip, kissed her passionately. Abby let out a moan as the distance between them seemed to shrink even more. The heat was almost unbearable. Without thinking she got rid of her vest while trying not to break the kiss. Their tongues were dueling and her hands ran from his shoulder to his face. Their breathing became harsher. She felt his right hand on her back slowly pushing the sweater up, while he massaged her breasts with the left. She lost patience and pushing him back, pulled the offensive garment over her head. She caught his smile and chuckled.

"Very good technique, Kovak. That's very efficient." She swallowed hard and she tried to catch her breath. "Getting the girl to shed her stuff while in action… Very impressive…"

"Yeah, I never had complaints." He moved closer again and took her mouth again. Soon Abby was lost in their passionate dueling. She felt cooler air and suddenly realized that she wasn't sitting on the counter anymore. While kissing her, Luka had rid her of her pants. She clutched at his neck, as their kissing grew even more passionate. Holding her against him, he moved them from the sink and headed towards the bedroom. Instinctively she crossed her legs behind his back.

"Which way?" He asked her out of breath.

"What?" She looked at him completely lost as they were standing in her hallway.

"Your bedroom?" He chuckled against her temple and the sensation made tighten her grip on him, making them both catch their breath once more.

"When did you remove my bra?" She wondered as she felt her breast tighten at the friction against his chest. His smile widened.

"Just after you removed your top. I had already unhooked it at that time."

"Wow, you're efficient." She frowned a little at him. "But I thought I was leading the dance."

"But you are. I have no clue where your bedroom is." She pointed at the door and chuckled. He kissed her again as he carried her in that direction. As they reached the bed, Abby broke the kiss.

"I get on top." She untangled her legs from his back and he let her slowly touch the ground, reveling in the feeling as their bodies glided against each other.

"Sure. Whatever you want…" He agreed his eyes fixed on her. She giggled and as she pushed him on the bed, he grabbed her waist and she fell on top of him. Their passionate kissing went on, their tongues playing with each other. She cupped his face, lost in the sensation of his hands running from her back to her hair. As she felt her lungs ready to burst, she raised her head and gasped, smiling down at him.

"Do you really think we should be doing this?" All she could see was his sparkling eyes. In a second and without warning he flipped her over and very decidedly nested himself between her thighs. He smiled down at her, while catching his breath.

"I do…" He answered never having been so sure in his whole life. As he heard her chuckle, his mouth stole hers again for another round. After a while, he felt her push against his shoulders. In the half-darkness he tried to figure out her expression.

"Didn't we agree that I'd be on top as payback for your bad actions?" She breathlessly reminded him. His smile grew wider.

"I lied…" She giggled at his answer and brought his mouth down to hers.

* * *

The loud buzz made Abby start. Quickly she stretched her arm and reached for the alarm clock to make the annoying sound stop.

"It can't already be morning…" She fought to open her eyes. The dim light coming from the window gave her little indication about the actual time. "No way, I hardly slept." She rubbed her eyes as she checked her alarm. The green figures were taunting her. It was unmistakably time to get up. She looked a last time at this morning's worse news and threw the clock to the floor. "No way…" She mumbled, cuddling closer to Luka. She felt him stir and lift his head.

"Shouldn't you get ready?" He wondered with a still sleepy voice.

"Hmm… probably…" She muttered not at all motivated to leave the warm embrace.

"Probably? What kind of answer is that?" He chuckled. "What happened to you? You used to jump out of bed and race for the shower."

"What can I say, I'm getting old… It seems I can't handle only three hours of sleep anymore." She sighed.

"We had more than three hours of sleep…"

"Okay, three and a half." As she stretched, she felt the soreness in her body. The pain brought at the same time a frown and a smile on her face. "Maybe I'm too old for that too."

"For what?"

"For you! You should come with a warning. There is no way I'll survive a 14-hour shift today. I'm sure I can barely walk, let alone rush from one patient to another." He chuckled again and kissed her forehead. She questioningly looked at him. "At what time do you have to be in?"

"At 8.00. Come on, Abby, you have to get ready. I'll drive you to work. It's on my way, I need a change of clothes anyway." She took her pillow and put it on her head. "Abby? Come on. Don't be a child." He took the pillow and as he looked at her, she stuck her tongue at him.

"I know that I need to get up." She pouted. "Don't become all new ER chief on me!"

"We can take a shower together… and I'll massage you to make you feel better." She giggled at the thought.

"And you honestly think I'll be on time if we do that? Dr Kovac, I think you're a little overconfident."

"Let's see. It's 6.10, we take a shower for 20 minutes, eat a little something for about 10 minutes, dress and get ready, that's 10 minutes and then drive to County add 10 more minutes. It fits… We can make it." As he was enumerating the course of actions for the morning, she rose on her elbows and frowned at him. "What?"

"I see two flaws in your timeline. First I don't believe for a second that we will be out of this shower after 20 minutes and second you definitely can't drive me to work."

"Why not?" He sat up in bed and looked down at her.

"What if someone sees us?" Her answer made him roll his eyes. "At that hour, we're bound to meet people we know, or at least people who know one of us. Can you imagine how quickly this news is going to travel through County?"

"And?" He pushed quietly.

"And?" She sat up, wondering if he had become mad.

"And who cares?" He calmly wondered.

"Well I care. I want to keep that for us." The talking after what she called the 'Clemente incident' had been enough for the time being.

"Okay, I'll drive you near the hospital…" He proposed.

"Not too close!" She forcefully reminded him.

"…and you walk the last part all by yourself, like a big girl." Abby laughed and tenderly kissed him on the cheek.

"Okay, let's do that." She picked her alarm clock from the floor and put it back on her nightstand. "But now it's 6.20, so your careful schedule doesn't work anymore. I guess that leaves us less time in the shower." Luka got up and shook his head. He moved to her side of the bed and taking her hand, led her toward the bathroom.

"We'll skip breakfast." He playfully stated. Abby laughed and prying her hand free ran to the bathroom.


End file.
